Star Wars Extras - Episode II: Attack Of The Clones
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars - Episode II: Attack Of The Clones. *In the first scene of the film, Padme Amidala's diplomatic transport arrives on Coruscant and suddenly blows up shortly after landing. Padme isn't aboard the consullar ship but is disguised as a security officer piloting an N1 starfighter escorting the consullar ship. Padme's decoy Cordé is aboard the diplomatic vessel and is killed in the explosion along with a contingent of guards. *Zam Wesell tries to assassinate Senator Amidala by releasing a pair of poisonous Kouhun grubs into her chambers. Anakin senses the creatures' presence and bursts into the room, using his lightsaber to kill them. *When Anakin finds his mother Shmi held prisoner in a Tusken village, he frees her from her bonds only for her to die in his arms. Consumed by anger and grief, he lashes out at the Sandpeople that took Shmi, first decapitating those guarding the torture hut then slaying all the Tuskens alerted by the guards' death cries. After Anakin returns to the Lars Homestead, he confesses to Padme that he slaughtered the entire village, including the women and children. *After arriving on Geonosis, Anakin and Padme are ambushed by the insectoid Geonosians in a corridor leading into a droid factory. Anakin kills four Geonosians with his lightsaber before he and Padme fall on to the assembly line. *After falling on to the assembly line, Anakin is immediately attacked by four more Geonosian guards. He kills three with his lightsaber and Force-pushes another under a factory press that crushes it. *Anakin strikes down two more Geonosians before jumping on to another conveyor line. *When the Geonosians release their beasts to execute Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, the Nexu creature pounces on its handler. *Obi-Wan knocks a Geonosian rider off of its mount. The Geonosian is then crushed under one of the Acklay's legs. *When the Jedi arrive in the Geonosian colesseum, a tremendous battle erupts involving Jedi, Geonosian warriors and battle droids. Countless of the latter two are slain in the background or off-screen. *At least one Jedi dies after being blasted by a Geonosian sonic turret. *Padme shoots two Geonosians riding a chariot. *Whilst riding the chariot, Padme shoots several battle droids and several more are cut down by Anakin after he obtains a new lightsaber from one of his fellow Jedi (he lost his old one back in the factory). *A battle droid tries to shoot Mace Windu in the back, but Windu reflects the blaster bolt back at the droid without turning to look. *A Jedi tries to attack Count Dooku, only to get gunned down by Jango Fett. *When the massive reek creature charges at Jango, it rams down two droids standing in its way. *A Destroyer droid shoots the orray beast pulling Padme and Anakin's chariot. *As droid numbers increase, the Jedi are packed in toward the centre of the arena. Another Jedi is struck down by blaster fire. *A B1 battle droid is damaged by reflected blaster fire. A B2 super battle droid walks up beside the damaged B1 and punches it aside as it continues firing at the Jedi. *The battle appears to be over as the surviving Jedi are surrounded on all sides by droids, but suddenly Yoda arrives with the Republic's new clone army. Several droids are swept away by Republic gunships. *One clone trooper is killed as Yoda's gunship takes off with the survivors of the arena battle, and several more droids are destroyed. *When the clone army evacuates the Jedi, the arena is left completely empty save for C-3PO, R2-D2 and the young Boba Fett. Wrecked droids and dead bodies of creatures and Jedi are everywhere. *The gunship carrying Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme launches several rockets towards a Techno Union ship about to take off. The damaged ship then collapses on top of a squadron of droids. *A Republic gunship is shot out of the sky by ground-based Separatist forces. *A Republic walker is destroyed by Hailfire droid missiles. *A line of Hailfire droid tanks are bombed by Republic gunships. *A number of Republic MACs shoot down a Trade Federation starship lifting off into space. The ship crashes long before it can make orbit and creates a massive dust cloud upon impact. *Just as Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive at Dooku's hangar, the gunship that transported them is destroyed by two Geonosian fighters. Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones